Rise Kujikawa
' Rise Kujikawa', also known by her stage name Risette, is a character from Persona 4. A famous teen idol, Rise is well-known amongst teenagers and adults, but quits her job suddenly, citing health reasons. In the anime, Rise is seen in the intro discussing her leave just before her concert. She then meets Yu on June 20th after dropping her cellphone when she was hiding from her fans. Before departing, Yu calls her strap "yummy" for being in the shape of a food. Rise is then seen again by Yu and the others, when they head to Marukyu Tofu to check up on her, and warn her about the recent kidnappings. Later on, she runs into them again after being stalked by an overzealous fan. During the incident, she is escorted out by Yu and they head to the Samegawa Flood Plain. Rise then discusses her former life as a pop star, and how no one sees her true self, but only as Risette. She then rips a page out of a magazine she finds and makes a paper airplane. Yu then makes an origami crane which causes Rise to copy him, but turns out terrible. She then tries again and makes a perfect crane. On June 23rd, she transfers to Yasogami High School earlier before she resolves and awakens her persona. Rise realized that Yu is actually a 2nd year, calling him senpai. After seeing the media at the school's entrance, Yu takes her a different route to hide and escape. Yu then grabs her hand and takes her to Mayu Q Tofu Shop, but stumble across more media at the front door. Soon after, her former manager, Inoue, comes to ask her something important and they disuss the matters at Tatsuhime Shrine. As she thought that they wanted her back as pop star, Inoue revealed she is replaced and that she is no longer needed. After Inoue leaves the shrine, Rise becomes shocked about the news, having Yu to comfort her. Suddenly, after Yu questions about her decision for taking a hiatus, she gets angry and accuses him for not "seeing the real her" and runs away. On the same night, she is seen on the Midnight Channel, leaving behind her cell phone. On June 24th, Shadow Rise shows the real Rise all her different identities, and asks which is her real self. Rise struggles to answer, not knowing for certain who in fact was the 'real Rise'. After Shadow Rise transformed, she mumured Yu's name and fell unconscious for almost the rest of the battle until she awoke to see her shadow form. As her Shadow self reverted back, Rise apologized and finally accepted that all of the 'Other Rises' were a part of her, and that there is no 'real Rise'. This acceptance granted Rise her persona, Himiko. But as Rise was accepting her true self, Teddie's true feelings were shown and the shadow Teddie appeared. When Shadow Teddie transformed and began to suck them in, Rise told Yu that she can help locate Teddie with her persona. As she summoned her persona, Yu and his persona Izanagi held onto her as Himiko scanned for Teddie. Himiko couldn't find Teddie though due to the heavy fog. But when all seemed lost, Rise was finally able to locate Teddie and then Yu and Izanagi was able to defeat shadow Teddie. When Yu took her home, Rise ask him if she could can join them to catch the culprit. On July 10th, Rise said that she was happy to help out, and Yu gave her a pair of pink glasses so that she could see past the fog in the TV World, and as a symbol that she was now a part of the Investigation Team. During the December event, when the second Reaper appears, Rise decided to stay behind for Yu, Yosuke, and Teddie to search for the real Adachi, while she helped out Chie and Yukiko's battle. Then during the battle with Ameno-sagiri, this is the first time Rise's Persona was sent into battle despite being a non-fighting type, however it proved too much, and all the Seeker of Truths' Personas were defeated by Ameno-sagiri. Then when Yu was in danger, Rise's Persona evolves into Kanzeon, and granted him the strength to summon the ultimate Persona, Lucifer. At the end of Episode 26 (No One Is Alone), Rise is able to gather enough strength to yell I love you when Yu's train leaves. Rise and Yu's bond is represented by the Persona, Leanan Sidhe.